<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alien: Ricksurrection by phadedphoque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592987">Alien: Ricksurrection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phadedphoque/pseuds/phadedphoque'>phadedphoque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rick and morty don’t have sex (until they do) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggpreg, Emetophilia, F/M, Guro, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surgery, Tentacles, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phadedphoque/pseuds/phadedphoque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate ending to promortyous: what if Summer had had to save Rick and Morty. What does summer know that Rick and Morty don't remember?</p>
<p>(YES, the implication being Rick's professional title in the flesh curtains was “cocksucker”  rather than bassist)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce/Steve, Morty Smith/Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rick and morty don’t have sex (until they do) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alien: Ricksurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He does his best to scream around the tentacle that is making its way into his mouth, playing with his uvula as it works his way into his throat. He wants to throw up, feels the acidic bile making its way up his throat but gravity isn’t quite enough to push past the awfully large intrusion. Morty’s awfully sore as it stretches his throat, practically feels the thing punch a hole through the sphincter between his esophagus and his stomach. He can hear the ominous warbling of his bowels, clearly not agreeing with any of what’s happening right now. He kicks outwards to try and escape from the grasp with no such luck. He feels the weight of someone holding him down by the shoulders, can almost recognize them as Rick’s big bony mitts but he doesn’t want to believe it because, well, he doesn’t want to believe it. He tries breathing through his nose, mostly can’t but every so often gets a breath in edgewise. It’s just enough to keep him awake, conscious, alive for the horrid event. He feels every maddening inch of the tentacle writhing against his too small throat, the wriggling limb literally alien inside of him. He hates it, his body clenches against it, gagging, trying its hardest to resist. But it’s hardest just isn’t hard enough because it’s still happening and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The record-scratch freeze-frame rhythm of his life has come to a standstill once again. He tries to recall what got him to this point, who he can call on to help him, where is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Rick </span>
  </em>
  <span>to save his ass? It’s been too many times he’s woken to something horrifying but it still jars him all the same: he can’t fight it. He takes in his surroundings, the tentacles holding him back, aiming for inside his throat to plant a seed in his belly. God he wishes he was dead. His lack of breath has made him light headed: it seems like all his blood has gone from his head to his cock. How fitting, he thinks, as figures as already this has the makings of being “a sex thing” a Rick once so eloquently put it. He glances around and sees-- holy shit, is that? He tries to focus his eyes as best he can around the tentacles and confirms that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>Summer, but not in her usual garb. Of course not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Summer! Why--what are you-- HELP ME”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morty screams, or at least tries as best he can around the tentacle. He remembers feeling a deep fondness for his sister, his head dizzy between the line of consciousness and unconsciousness. It’s not uncommon at this point for him to have gaps in his memories but again, it never seems to really get easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just--it’ll just be a quick trip there. I’ve detected strong </span>
  <em>
    <span>potent</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>í</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>al </span>
  </em>
  <span>energy on this planet.” Rick kisses his hands to accent </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how strong that energy was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Just potential? Sounds like a waste of time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh Summer, way to be a -</span>
  <em>
    <span>urrrp- </span>
  </em>
  <span>total joykill. The best adventures are the kind you never, never see coming”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah, yeah Summer. No wonder you think stupid, dumb ass podcasts are cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continue to zip through the galaxy on their ship towards their impending destinies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d known by the look of them that those wet eggs were nothing but trouble. She handles the problem pretty well, she thinks, given what she’s working with. At least she’s got them spreading a message of peace with their colonization, right? She kicks herself for not trusting her gut that this would be nothing but trouble. She doesn’t go on adventures with them because she’s learned that even when it’s the three of them together, the show is still called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rick and Morty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Somehow the two always wound up in their own little world together, usually leaving her to fend for herself like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d ended up the only one still un-sucked. In any event, she supposed that having a face sucking alien attached to her face is definitely worse than not. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not too awful when they worship you. But that’s besides the point. In any event: she’d caught on pretty quickly what the deal with the Glorzos were. They’d had the base of their personalities in Rick and Morty, with all of the memories of a 2.5 hour old face sucking life form. They were the happiest she’d ever seen them-- rather, Steve and Bruce were. It was incredible to her to see how confident Morty was when he wasn’t being led around by the nose by their grandpa: he’d blossomed into something happy and proud. She didn’t know if it was the older sister in her, or the fact that their mother had given her her own sort of complex, but she’d really liked having him around. Granted, he was still pretty set on the mission, of course, and also brainwashed to think she was god, which probably helped with his likeability. But they have chemistry, she feels it. They work well together, they really do. She doesn’t know what it would be like to live without him, a constant presence in her life. Sometimes when she’s alone in her room she lets her eyes wander to the mounds in the back yard where she knows her “real” Morty is buried. More than despair over his own death, she wonders about Summer in the world they’d abandoned. What’s it like with only Feral Jerry and Beth to keep her company in Cronenberg-world? Does she resent Morty for destroying her life, or does she feel a hole in her heart, wondering what happened to her brother? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just when she’d thought she’d accepted her status as Rick and Morty’s third wheel, Steve tells her he loves her, needs her, always has. She panics and retreats to her quarters, trying to compose herself. Later that evening she appears in Steve’s quarters, waiting for shadows to  shield her from what shes’s about to insinuate. She’s not sure if she’s lucky she caught him in one of the rare times when he’s alone rather than with Bruce, but she does. She straddles him on the bed, looming atop of his small body like the goddess she is to him. She cups his slimy face and it grosses her out, lets her hands drift over to her brother’s soft, fourteen year old flesh. She’s awestruck by it, still kind of soft with baby fat that she remembers from when she’d first held him in her arms. She rubs the lobe of his ears in small circles, guides his face to her breasts. He sucks at her nipples and she’s terrified of how turned on she is at the thought of him drinking from her. They swap positions and he kneels at her feet, working his way up to her cunt. He eats her out, long tentacle tongue swirling it’s way inside of her, a foreign sensation on her folds. It’s bizarre and alien and so, so weird and despite the fact that she’s a bit frightened of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span> so close to her clit like that she comes so hard she grabs Morty’s head in her arms. Afterwards they simply fall asleep together in bed. She holds Morty in her arms and strokes the back of his head avoiding the tentacles, pretending things are normal, that they’re fine. When Steve wakes up, she’s gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer just wants things to be right between all three of them, she knew her and Bruce's lives were of equal equivalence to each other (in Steve’s eyes, at least). To choose between the two of them would be like choosing between keeping the sun over your head or your other half by your side, both a hefty price to pay. Somewhat naively, she admits, she wanted to hope a bit of Morty's love for her could have been part of the decision too. The little pervert’s obsessed with incest, there’s no way he’d be opposed to a bit of fooling around. They’d always had their own streak of flirty riffery. Particularly, she loved teasing him watching him squirm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they saw each other, Steve confessed he’d had feelings for Bruce, didn’t know what to do, hadn't ever felt anything like this in his short life. She’d consoled him and told him it was ok to feel the way he felt, and it had felt genuine. She’s relieved it’s him Morty has feelings for instead of herself, the pressure too much. She’d liked playing around with him but being </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been too much. She’d build him back up when he’s been worn down too much by Rick on her own time, continuing to watch him grow from afar the way a caring big sister would. They can work together sometimes still, her gently pushing him in the right directions, rewarding him for his good work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wildly, it’s Bruce that suggests the idea of the family. It stings Summer a bit, makes her heart heavy, wonders if that’s what Rick wants somewhere in his heart too. So when Steve wants to have a baby himself, wanting to know the feeling of fatherhood, Summer feels obligated to support him. Everything seems to be happening so fast. Bruce complies to set everything up, tries to explain the process to Summer but she has a feeling that this four day old parasite is A Tad Overconfident in his abilities. She knows she’s running out of time to save her family so she decides she’ll strike when the iron is hot. There’s a part of the procedure she’ll sabotage, right after the impregnation, when it’s time for Morty’s body to shit the bed. She was supposed to have gotten anti-inflammatory drugs to prevent damage to the body when really all she’d given him was water with diluted Tylenol. Hopefully it was enough to keep things slow but serious enough to warrant an emergency. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide to hold their consummation of their love infront of all of the Glorzos, Bruce’s idea: some sort of show of a new evolution. Clearly this was some sort of projection of Rick’s weird voyeurism fetish. She didn’t care, honestly. Sure, there was added pressure of being in front of the crowd, but the way she saw it what was going to happen was going to happen anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty, of course, didn’t remember any of this, didn’t really know what was happening at all right now, only knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>in pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>here we go again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tries to pull back against the force pushing him down but instead the hands just tilt his head upwards, immobilizing his neck further. It was this position that was the best for the thing to get him pregnant, the worst for him to, well, get pregnant. He feels something heavy make his way into his mouth--no way, it’s going to be impossible to get that thing past his jaw!! Yet the egg keeps making it’s way downwards, tears well in his eyes as he hears his bones crack to accommodate the mass down past his maw until it’s firmly nestled into his  too stretched stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately he feels himself leak, piss dripping out of his cock from the pressure on his bladder. He tries to squeeze his legs together but it’s too late, he can already feel the piss pooling around his naked body. Summer cringes when she notices the wetness. Though she feels guilty, there’s something really erotic about it and she clenches her lips, feels herself wetten. Morty’s so cute when he’s being teased like that, she feels maternal about the egg too but has to keep her eyes on the prize. She adjusts her sitting position from the throne where she’s watching from and gathers resolve to enact her sabotage. Things go exactly as she’d planned, Morty’s body swells up. Not all the way, thankfully, just definitely more than Bruce’d intended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With less enthusiasm than she’d intended she calls out on cue: “Bruce! What do we do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I— I don’t know! Steve! Are you with me Steve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alien screams and warbles on Morty’s face, clearly struggling to keep it’s grasp on the boy. Bruce holds Morty down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I can’t help him! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce! You need to get off my grandpa, he’s a scientist, he can help Steve!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically he concedes, ready to do anything to help his lover and child. He detaches his tentacles off the back of Rick's head and relinquishes power to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Rick rips the thing from off his head at the first moment his own consciousness is given back to him. He throws Bruce’s body on the ground with a hard splat and the audience gasps. Rick’s hand is in his lab coat at his gun instantly and he shoots the parasite’s body for good measure. Someone screams out from the audience. The crowd begins to mobilize into something angry before Summer stands up and puts an end to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Your ruler commands you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha </span>
  <em>
    <span>urrrp-</span>
  </em>
  <span>what </span>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
  <span>the everloving fuck--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GRANDPA RICK! SAVE STEVE-- I mean, MORTY!”  Summer yells at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick looks around, rubs at his throat, takes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed drink. Christ, the last time it was this sore was when he was sucking cock on tour for the Flesh Curtains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eugh, oh, god!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick looks over to the thing he presumes was in his throat. He shoots it again and this time it stays down. In return he hears what he’s just realized is an audience gasp in horrified shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BRUCE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Morty seize with a tentacle down his throat, his body writhing and deprived of oxygen. He straddles the boy and gets to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches into his pocket to fish out a pen. He stabs into Steve’s eye, the runny yolk of it getting everywhere. He clicks the pen twice and uses the laser that emerges from it to sever the limbs that are still wrapped around Morty’ head with precision and ease. He sticks his first finger and thumb into Morty’s mouth and pries his mouth apart. It’s easy, too easy and Rick winces at the thought of the damage. He yanks Steve’s severed head out of Morty's throat like hes plucking fruit off a tree, the long tentacle trailing behind it. Rick throws it on the ground with disgust before shooting it again for good measure, the crowd riling up with contempt once again. Morty sits up with a jolt, inhaling the first deep breath he’s had in much too long. Almost immediately after his lungs have filled, they empty once again as  whatever remains in his stomach and any bodily fluids of Steve’s leave his stomach. His throat is so raw and hoarse, stinging now from the acidic bile that fills the abused passage. Despite having just voided pretty much whatever his body was able to purge from itself, he still feels uncomfortably full, stomach tight and heavy.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To their conjoined dismay, the egg </span>
  <em>
    <span> had definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> made its way into morty’s stomach. He yelps when he assesses his stomach, his body looking alien and diseased, disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-r-rick!!!! Wh-wh-what do I-i-i,  we-- what do we do!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With as much remorse as an exterminator doing his job, Rick provides his answer:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Morty, let’s aborty!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd gasps at him again with moral* shame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick! Jesus christ! You just assassinated the hottest couple on the asteroid and now you want to publicly abort their only remaining child? Have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> tact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be assassinated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty scrambles to save his decency, feeling very overexposed in front of the angry mob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus you can’t just-- Morty, get back here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs him by the neck and it makes her angry. That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>little brother. She tugs him back by his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick scoffs. “Alright, then come on Morty, you want it gone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty is out of it, his stomach hurts, can barely talk. He does want it gone but more than anything he wants OUT of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eugh…” He looks out to the angry crowd, an endless sea of eyes watching his naked, deformed body, judging him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know Rick, I feel… I feel kind of bad…” he croaks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dizzy and scared and worried that he’ll get mauled by everyone watching them right now, Morty is not so much invested in the philosophical debate of if he should carry this monster to term as he is invested in hightailing it the fuck out of here.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick pivots to him, anger heavy on his brow, uses his hands to punctuate just how stupid Morty is being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>? For, for, for these </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>impregnated you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, used your body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, geeze Rick, I don’t know if it’s really like that. Can we maybe just lea--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? Morty this is beyond insane, this is downright stupid.  I-if-if you want my help, you gotta- you have to abort it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that the same thing mom told you before you left her with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jerry</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Summer snaps, one of the Glorzos </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing in response. She’s had enough of their bickering, wanted to leave like, yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick’s taken aback by the bluntness of her accusation, his rage only temporarily assuaged before returning tenfold. Morty punches him in the shoulder as hard as he possibly can before he makes an ass of himself. He’s experienced countless times of his grandpa just not taking the fucking hint. He gives him his best panicked look and Rick squints at him and his lips shut into a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you- you go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to mutter something about the resurgence of catholic ideologies --sometimes his grandpa just doesn’t get the hint, but at least the situation has de-escalated. More than anything, he wants OUT of this place, wants not to die, wants to not shit himself in front of a couple hundred people. He supposes he won’t be afforded that decency.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides: you won’t even really have time to abort--” someone from the audience comments before being cut off by a harrowing scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-r-r-r--r- RIIIIICK” He shouts as best he can, his voice still hoarse with his vocal cords having been thoroughly fucked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morty is drenched in cold sweat and his stomach is stretched to the brim, he’s terrified it might break or something, doesn’t quite know enough about the human anatomy to know if this is his limit or not. He starts to see the mottled skin of his abdomen quiver in a way he’s never seen a human move before. He’s had his stomach bust open before trying to smuggle something time-sensitive back home for Rick and it definitely wasn’t pretty. Definitely didn’t feel great either: he wants to avoid it happening again if he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer’s at his side instantly, holding his head in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Morty it’s ok, I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubs her hands over his stomach even though she’s kind of grossed out by the whole thing, honestly. But she’s never seen Morty in so much pain, not like this. He’s so pale, probably hasn’t had a good, human meal in too long, his small body too fragile to hold something so big even on it’s best days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watches him heave in pain around the lump in his stomach, knowing there’s nothing she can do to help him. But there is someone who can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns back around from where he’d been skulking when he starts to realize how serious shit is getting, shit being whatevers about to rip out of Morty's asshole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rick! What do we do? Should I be doing like, midwife stuff right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to recall something about breathing patterns from all the various things she’d seen about birth on trashy 16 and pregnant reality TV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Summer, no-- he’s not having a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick runs a cautious finger over Morty’s stomach, before pressing a little harder to palpate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morty howls in pain, the membrane of his stomach pulled way too thin right now. He feels so light headed. He phases back from hot to cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He burps as he grabs something from his trusty lab coat, pulls out a case with a slew of pills inside. He shuffles through them before finding one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick what’s wrong, can’t he just, like-- you know--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Summer, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just shit it out. The thing’s rock solid. Imagine, imagine all those horrible metaphors they tell you about having a baby, like the watermelon from the nose thing, but they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The human digestion track is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> equipped for this alien shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer reels with guilt. How could she have been so</span>
  <em>
    <span> stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She let this happen. She should have stopped this earlier, figured out some way to fix this before it got out of hand. She can’t think about that now, needs to be present for Morty. She wipes some of the cold sweat from off of his brow.She should have worried about keeping Morty alive much less this stupid fucking egg. All this because her ego is too big, all this to prove a point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick takes the pill and puts it inside of Morty’s mouth, tilts his head back to get him to swallow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just give him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to hold him down. It will make him numb and mostly paralyzed but he can still wiggle around a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick pulls out another gadget from his pocket, the same laser pen as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick what do you have to do to him--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her a narrow eyed leer before dramatically delivering his line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This, this is- is ridiculous. All this? for one egg? That could have just been any other egg!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He works meticulously while he rants, the crowd is still silent as the laser slices through Morty's thin flesh so easily, his guts bust outwards like they’re excited to be free. Summer steels herself and tries not to hurl. She tries to keep eye contact with Morty instead but his eyes are so hazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me! Come on Morty--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a second cut into the even thinner stomach lining and the egg pops out of his stomach, slightly smaller and under developed. It slips out of his hands and off to the sides-- Summer doesn't want to look at it, doesn’t have her trusty toothpick on her right now, ironically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morty’s breath is so faint as his entrails hang out of him, Rick makes quick work of stitching his stomach lining back up, laser staples cauterizing wounds. Once he’s stuffed Morty's intestines back into place in somewhat the order they were first in (certainly not their first exposure to the crisp outside air--) Rick bites the bit of his thumb and bleeds into his abdomen. Antibodies for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rick sighs when he’s done stapling up Morty’s abdomen, wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stands up and fishes through his pockets, looking for the keys to the ship. He kicks the undeveloped egg with his foot and it warbles a bit before stilling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer, despite Morty’s head still in her lap and her legs probably too shaky to stand, still sees fit to pick a fight with him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>egg, Rick. God, you’re so insensitive!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I’m the insensitive one? This whole thing was literally pointless. Ship, now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-- that’s what I said at the start of this whole thing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick clicks the fob on the ship keys, sees it attached to some sort of giant laser. He narrows his eyes at Summer before making his way to unplug it. He comes back to help her bring Morty back to the ship, and then, just before leaving, concedes to take the prize he’d rightfully earned by fishing it out of his grandson. He flips the rest of the glorzos off before they get the fuck out of there. In the ship Summer and Rick sit in the front and leave Morty’s body to lie flat in the back to heal, the two silent to listen to the shallow sound of his breathing. And they, since they</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were not the one dead, turned to their affairs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TY so much for reading! sorry this is late for may! the prompt was tentacles-- thank goodness the glorzo episode was full of them hahaha. in any event for more art and writing check out my twitter @freder1ckfry :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>